Dwelling in the Past
by thedeliverygod
Summary: Kofuku and Yato get on the subject of first kisses, and Hiyori unwillingly gets dragged into it; for Yatori Week 2016.


**Sort of spoilers for up to chapter 48 of the manga? I don't really go into detail so it's not a big deal but just warning you ahead of time! This one-shot is for day 4 of Yatori Week 2016 with the prompt "kiss".**

 _Dwelling in the Past_

"You sure have been hanging out with Ebi-chan's new regalia a lot, Yukki." Kofuku twirled her finger around a tuft of his hair, continuing in a sing-song voice, "Do you have a crush?"

He shrugged her off and returned to his homework, "N-no, it's not like that. Ebisu-sama asked me to help her. Most of his regalia are too busy trying to take care of him since he's so clumsy. Plus Yato went on and on about how strong my very first borderline was, so, Ebisu-sama's hoping maybe there's some sort of trick to it that I can teach her."

"But why are you blushing, then?" She sat down next to him, trying to lean in and change his focus back to her.

Yukine groaned and turned away from her, continuing to scribble in his notebook.

"It's for the best that it stays innocent—Yukine'd faint if a girl hugged him, much less _kissed_ him. He can barely handle when Hiyori touches his shoulder." Yato commented with a laugh from the other side of the table.

"Shut up!" Yukine hurled his pencil case at the god and nearly hit the aforementioned girl as well, but Yato raised his hand to block it. Still fuming, the boy mumbled, "Sorry, Hiyori." Glaring back at Yato he answered, "As if you've kissed anyone other than Bishamon-sama! And even then, it's not like she wanted to kiss you!"

Yato rolled his eyes as he shook the pain from his hand, "C'mon, kid. I've been around for hundreds of years. You really think that? I know I've been a loner for practically forever, but I think we all know I'm pretty damn attractive."

Hiyori watched him with wide eyes, her face flushing and her fingers gripping her skirt a little tighter as the younger boy huffed in disbelief, "You're bluffing."

"When was your first kiss then, Yato-chan?" Kofuku propped her elbows on the table and leaned in towards the other god, intrigued.

"When was yours, Kofuku?" He raised an eyebrow, "You answer first and then maybe I'll tell."

Both of them had a decent amount of alcohol in their system and it was honestly surprising that nothing embarrassing like this had come up in the past year and a half of knowing them, but Hiyori was very tempted to make up some sort of excuse to leave at this point. But she just inwardly prayed that in their drunkenness they would switch to a different subject if Kofuku rambled on long enough.

Glancing around to make sure Daikoku was still out of hearing range, Kofuku smirked and explained in a low voice, "Well, it was pretty early on, since I'm the goddess of poverty and all. Men are the easiest to trick as long as you know what to do."

"Kofuku, you're horrible." Yato shook his head with a laugh.

Hiyori gave a nervous laugh as well, wondering just exactly how many men she'd plunged into poverty with her looks over the past few centuries. When she glanced to the Yukine, he looked unsurprised and only half paying attention as she spoke.

"So it's your turn now, Yato-chan~" Kofuku sat back up straight and stared at him expectantly.

Daikoku walked back into the room, putting a few more drinks on the table as he asked, "His turn for what?"

Yato immediately grabbed one of the beers and Kofuku looked up, "Yato-chan has to tell us about his first kiss."

"You mean it wasn't Bishamon?" Daikoku asked with a snicker as he sat down next to the pink haired god, surprisingly looking almost as interested as his goddess. Hiyori thought that he would frown upon the subject rather than egg it on, especially since Kofuku had taken the extra effort to stay quiet.

"That's what _I_ said." Yukine piped in, "But apparently not."

Yato finished his sip of beer and glared at the group, "Fuck you guys."

"So? We're waiting, Yato." Yukine closed up his notebook and reached behind him to place it onto a shelf, turning back to look at his master with a smug look.

Hiyori held her breath as Yato groaned and started to talk, "Alright, alright, if it'll make you shut up. It was a long, long time ago with some random girl who I'd been drinking with all night. I felt like my savings for a shrine was going nowhere so I just decided to blow it all at a bar. Happy now?"

"Well, I'm surprised there's more than one, still. But is that the only other time?" Daikoku prodded with a raised eyebrow.

"I only said I'd talk about the first." He took another drink, avoiding the subject.

Kofuku rubbed her hands together and laughed mischievously, then pointed her finger towards the brunette, "It's your turn now, Hiyorin! If you've had your first kiss, that is."

Hiyori turned a few shades darker, "I thought this was just about you two."

"It was, but I'm turning it into a game!" Kofuku started to lean over the table before Daikoku pulled her back to keep her from knocking everything over, "C'mon, it's fun!"

Hiyori felt everyone's eyes on her and she looked down into her lap, muttering, "I…"

Kofuku's expression softened, "It's okay if you haven't had it yet!"

Hiyori let out a breath, "I have, but…"

The scene at Capypa Land started to play in her head and she immediately cringed. Jumping up, she turned away from them and headed towards the door, "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I need to go home."

"Hiyorin, I'm sorry! You don't have to answer!" She heard Kofuku call out from the other room, her tone practically a whine, but she already had one of her shoes on and there was no way she was going back into that room with that subject lingering.

She had just made it back to the main pathway through the park when she heard Yato's voice calling after her, "Hiyori! Hiyori, wait!"

"I'm fine, Yato. I just need to get home." She kept walking, focusing at the bit of sunlight lingering over the trees in the otherwise darkening sky.

"It was him, right?" He continued to follow after her, his voice incredibly soft, "That's why you're upset."

Hiyori froze in place and her lips trembled as she bowed her head, her throat growing tighter and her eyes starting to water as the moment began to play through her head again.

"I'm so sorry." He let out a heavy sigh, "I hope—I hope that you didn't have any sort of strong feelings for him before you found out who he was."

She whirled around, though her gaze was still angled towards the ground as she corrected in a sharp tone, "It wasn't like that!"

"Huh? But why—"

" _He_ kissed me, I didn't kiss him." She raised the back of her hand to her lips and rubbed them like she had done a thousand times before, her voice cracking, "I want to pretend like it didn't happen but I _can't_."

"Hiyori…" Yato reached out to grasp her wrist, gently pulling it away from her face and quickly letting go once he had gotten her to stop, "Then that wasn't a kiss."

She only managed to look up into his eyes for only a few seconds before the tears from her eyes threatened to spill over from the concern on his face. She took a step forward and collapsed against his chest wordlessly, her hands balled into fists as she started to cry.

He hesitated for a moment before he lifted one of his hands up to her shoulder, making small circles to comfort her. It was only once her cries had softened into tiny sniffles that he finally suggested, "If you really can't stop thinking of that as your first kiss, you can just wish for it not to be."

"What?" She lightly pushed herself off of him, looking up at him with confused eyes, "Wouldn't you have to cut his ties with me to make me forget? Wouldn't forgetting be too dangerous—"

"No, that's not what I meant." He interrupted her with a shake of his head, "You only consider that your first kiss because that's the only experience you have, right?" Yato paused and his voice lowered, "Once you've had an actual first kiss, it won't feel like it was something taken from you."

Hiyori blinked a few times before she realized what he was suggesting and she felt the blush returning to her cheeks. She angled her body away from him and muttered, "Yato, you don't have to do that."

"I want to." He answered quietly before he corrected himself, "I've wanted to, for a while now."

She gripped her skirt again, biting her lip as she considered his offer.

"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't really had a first kiss, either. Not one that meant anything." Yato stuffed his hands in his pockets, "It's always been when I'm drunk and desperate for any kind of attention."

A small smile tugged at Hiyori's lips, "So that isn't the case right now?"

"NO!" He fired back in annoyance, repeating in a much quieter voice, "No. You mean _everything_ to me, Hiyori. But I won't do anything unless you ask me to."

She stared at him for a moment before her shoulders fell, relaxing, and she started to reach into her pocket. Once she had the five yen coin in her hand and her wallet back in place, she looked up to see him looking off into the trees, tapping his foot nervously with a not so subtle blush across his face.

"Here." She held out the coin.

He shifted slightly as his eyes flickered back to her, mumbling, "You have to say it."

Hiyori let out a breath of air and closed her eyes, her hand unmoving, "I wish that my first kiss would be with you, Yato."

She felt his fingertips trail across her open palm before he scooped up the coin, "Your wish has been heard loud and clear." Yato's arm moved to her waist once he had pocketed the coin and as she felt his other hand at the side of her face, she shoulders tensed up in response, "Don't be nervous; all you have to do is tell me to stop and I will."

Blinking her eyes open, she found his ice blue eyes staring right into hers and felt his words start to sink in. She nodded gently and closed her eyes again, "I know."

He kissed her forehead first, light and chaste, and the same was true when he moved to her cheek. She was a little surprised at first by his course, but her surprise turned into a small laugh and her lips curved upward into a smile, which was exactly the opportunity he was looking for.

His lips brushed over hers, a little chapped but extremely warm, and it didn't take her long to imitate his motions in return. As gracefully as she could, she moved her arms upward to rest on his shoulders and around his neck, pulling him just a bit closer.

He pulled away for a moment so that he wouldn't get hit in the face by her elbow, but he immediately was drawn back to her. He was the one to smile into the kiss this time, raising his hand to push through the corner of her bangs and bringing a portion of her hair back behind her ear.

After a few more minutes she pulled away, left breathless by his actions as well as her own. As she took in a deep breath, Yato moved his hands back down to her arms and held on to her lightly until she closed the distance between them again and wrapped her arms around his middle. She rested the side of her head against his chest and the base of his neck, admiring his scent as she mumbled, "Thank you."

"Thank _you_." He answered teasingly as he returned her embrace, causing her to laugh once again.


End file.
